


The Last Christmas

by BecaAMM



Series: Discarded [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nephilim, Nephilim!Reader, Parent Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s Dean’s last Christmas before his deal is over and the first one with his daughter, so you decide to make a small celebration to your family.





	The Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I literally forgot I had written that about two years ago. All the mistakes are mine and really old.

You watched silently as Dean said goodbye to Deanna inside the motel room as Sam waited outside, and looked at his younger brother.

“We won’t take long. You know what to do, right?”

“Yes, sir,” you smirked and looked at Dean with the corner of your eye.

He nodded softly right before the older Winchester left the room with the one-month-old baby in his arms.

“Here we go.”

You arched him an eyebrow, staring at your boyfriend’s face as he seemed ashamed of something.

“Did you wake her up just to hold her for five minutes before leaving?” you asked when he handled the baby back to you.

“What?” he seemed offended. “No…” he leant down to rub his nose on his baby belly. “Maybe.”

You shook your head, chuckling, and he lowered his head to kiss your lips softly.

“Call if you need me,” you affirmed. “Even if it’s just to knock on the door.”

Dean nodded softly, knowing he wouldn’t but not wanting to say it to you.

He had had a conversation with Bobby about the two of you and his words were still in his head. The old man had reminded him of how he wouldn’t be there for his daughter’s first birthday, but you needed to be. It wasn’t just the three of you now, but four. Deanna couldn’t protect herself or even speak for herself, and you would be the one responsible for protecting your baby from the world with him gone, and the baby needed you  _alive._ That meant no more hunting for you,  _ever_.

“I love you,” he affirmed and leant down to kiss your lips again.

“I love you too. Be careful, you two. You only have two heads now.”

The two brothers left, and you only took five minutes to grab your things and leave the motel too, going to the closest store.

Sam had given you the mission of decorating the whole motel room in a Christmas theme to surprise Dean. It was December 25th and even with everyone sad, it could be Dean’s last opportunity to spend it with his family, and the one and only opportunity for him to spend it with his daughter.

Deanna fell asleep on your chest – in her baby sling– while you tried not to disturb her caring the small tree and the lights to the shopping cart. She wasn’t hard to deal with. She enjoyed falling asleep on your chest or Dean’s, seemed to enjoy the sound of your voices and you’re your smells. She had a very characteristic cry to each of her needs and was like a clock, always hungry at the same time every day. You only needed to keep an eye on her but she was part of your routine and not a disturbance of it.

With her against your chest, you bought Christmas presents to both the brothers and your father, giving a special attention to the things Sam asked you to bring. Half an hour later, you two arrived at the motel and you put your baby in her crib just to start running around to prepare the whole room for when the boys came back.

You positioned the small tree – the only one you’ve found – in the corner of the room and filled it with coloured plastic balls and those things you put in the car to make it smell good, putting the presents under it and even taking a picture of it with your phone.

The Impala parked right when you finished changing your clothes, and you walked to a very awake Deanna. It was almost her feeding time, so she had her green eyes wide open and her lips open to a small cry.

“Oh, honey, you don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, do you?” you leant down, pulling her to your chest and smiling when you saw the two men entering the room you shared with Dean and your daughter.

Beside Sam, his face lightened for a moment, and he looked at you in surprise.

“Babe!”

“It was Sam’s Idea,” you said quickly, smiling at them.

He looked at his brother, surprised, and then at the presents under the tree, shaking his head for a moment.

Soon, the two men showered and Dean held Deanna while you heated up her formula, and Sam watched you three. He was proud of you. The last thing he thought you and Dean would  _ever_ manage was parenting, and you were handling it very well.

“Hey, Dean. Can I… “ he cleared his throat. “Can I hold her? “

In five whole weeks, he had never held his niece, not even once.

His brother didn’t even hesitate before smiling and handing him the baby.

“She’s a bit grumpy,” he told him. “She may cry a bit.”

You smiled at the scene when you came back with the baby bottle and looked at Dean before moving her eyes to Sam again.

“Do you want to do it?” you suggested, raising the bottle.

Sam’s eyes twinkled and the two of you helped him positioning the girl and feeding her, which got Dean smiling. When they finished it, he walked around awkwardly with her in his arms, smiling like a fool.

“Want help with that fingernail? “ You pointed at Sam’s hand, noticing how it was missing a ‘nail.

“Oh,” he blushed. “I’m good.”

“It’s okay,” you moved closed to him, helping him change the baby’s position for a moment.

When Dean laid a hand on Deanna’s back – in order to avoid her falling back – you circled Sam’s hands with yours, closing your eyes for a second and taking a deep breath as the Winchester felt the warmth on his skin. When you moved away, his hand was perfectly fine.

“Hey,” Dean sounded jealous. “You’ve never cured me. “

You rolled your eyes and pulled him to a gentle kiss. When you moved away, his face was free from the bruises from the hunt and any scars. You didn’t use your powers so often – your parents always warned you to be careful about them – and the boys were always impressed when you did.

“Okay, now,” you said after your daughter burped. “Time for the presents.”

You smiled at the boys and they soon exchanged the gifs you had bought a few hours earlier. They were simple.  Dean had gotten Deanna a kids’ book version of ‘The Night Before Christmas’ and made a comment about how his daughter was born in the perfect space between Halloween and Christmas, which meant she would be celebrating the three best days of the year in a short space of time for her whole life.

“She’ll get candy for Halloween, then plenty of presents in her birthday, and then plenty of presents and some candy for Christmas again,” he pointed. “God, she’ll be so spoiled.”

“How are you so sure?” you rolled your eyes.

“With our family?” he looked at you, surprised. “Winchesters, Harvelles, Bobby, your father… Honey, she’ll be the most spoiled and loved kid in the world, trust me. She  _already_ is.”

You three fell into silence, each one of you staring at the baby and thinking of the fact she would never have her dad around to celebrate those dates.

Silently, Dean took his daughter from Sam, moving to the corner of the room and sing ‘Hey, Jude’ to her in order to put her to sleep.

“So, guys…” Sam muttered when Deanna was finally asleep and in her crib, but hesitated. “Do you feel like watching the game?”

You nodded quickly and Dean agreed. The two of you sat on the sofa, and you rested your head on his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” He whispered, his lips kissing your forehead when Sam turned on the TV.

“Merry Christmas, honey.”


End file.
